


Intense, right in the middle of his chest

by Itsamess



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Post-Credits Scene, Drabble, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Say no to cryotheraphy, Steve is a cinnamon roll, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsamess/pseuds/Itsamess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which should have been the post-post-credits scene, since the first one broke our hearts a little, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense, right in the middle of his chest

It's _heat_ that brings him back to life.

Intense heat, right in the middle of his chest.

It radiates slowly from the heart to the exterior – _like an emotion_ – and then it shifts on the shoulder, on the forearm, on the wrist: his body regains gradually sensation, like a  limb feeling numb after a long sleep.

The strange noise in the background keeps buzzing, but Bucky is too exhausted to open his eyes and see where does it come from: he just stays still, enjoying that warm and homely feeling.

Just his voice trembles when he asks:

«How long have I been frozen for?»

Steve glances at his watch.

«For like ten minutes, then I started to miss you too much» he answers with a tender smile, putting the hair dryer down.

 

 

 


End file.
